Memory
by camelot4eva
Summary: As Morgana and Merlin's wedding day approaches something happens. Will they still make it down the aisle? This story is AU. M/M and some A/G. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is AU. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have.**

**I've done this story as romance/friendship but there is a bit of sadness in it.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana walked out of a bridal shop with Gwen. "Well. That's my dress got. Just got to get your maid of honour dress, I didn't like any of them dresses in there for you."

"Yes you did, you just said you didn't because you said I looked uncomfortable in them."

"Well you did. I know you said you didn't but you're a terrible liar Gwen. I'm not having you uncomfortable on my wedding day."

Gwen chuckled but stopped walking when she realised Morgana was no longer by her side. Gwen turned to see Morgana a few feet away, Gwen walked up to Morgana. "Are you alright?"

Morgana looked at Gwen. "You don't think that me and Merlin are too young to be getting married do you?"

"Of course not. Where has this come from?"

"It just hit me, when I was talking about my wedding day. We're only twenty two."

"Well yes. But you and Merlin have been together since you were seventeen. Have you seen his face whenever he sees you? You two love each other so much. Apart from me and Arthur, I've never seen a couple more made for each other. You love each other and you'd do anything for each other."

Morgana smiled, feeling better. "Thanks Gwen. We'll have to look for a dress next week. I'm due to meet Merlin for lunch."

Gwen smiled "Alright. I'll see you later. Call me."

"Will do." Morgana replied as she watched Gwen walk away.

* * *

Morgana entered a café and spotted Merlin in the corner looking at a menu whilst casting the occasional glance at a group of blokes who were laughing and messing around.

Morgana smiled and made her way over to Merlin. But before she reached Merlin, one of the blokes approached Morgana. "Hey beautiful. How about I make your day and ask for your number so you have a chance to go on a date with me?"

Morgana pulled a face. "Are you serious? That's the worst chat up line I've ever heard. Let me make one thing clear. Girls with asses like mine don't talk to boys with faces like yours."

The blokes mates started laughing as Morgana pushed past him and walked up to Merlin who was standing with a smile on his face. He kissed her before sitting down. "I love the looks on blokes faces when you tell them that."

Morgana laughed as she picked up her menu. "Shall we order?"

* * *

Morgana walked in the living room to see Arthur sat on the settee flicking through the channels. "Bored much?"

Arthur looked up. "Hey Morgana. I was going to spend the day with Gwen but she's had to go into work. One of the nurses called in sick so she's gone to cover." Arthur explained. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Merlin? I thought he was coming to pick you up at half twelve." Arthur said as he looked at the clock that stated it was five past one.

"Yeah. He's probably got caught up with something."

"Well don't he normally text?"

"Yeah." Morgana frowned looking at her phone that she just took out of her pocket.

Seeing the worried look on Morgana's face, Arthur stood up. "I'm sure he's just forgot. You know what he's like. If his boss has piled some work on him to get done for a certain time, he'll panic and try and get it done, forgetting about everything else in the process."

Feeling a bit better Morgana smiled.

"Before I forget. What do you and Merlin want for a wedding present?"

"We're just going to ask everyone for vouchers so we can use them to get the stuff we want to put in our new house."

Arthur smiled. "You've found a house then? Merlin never said."

"That's because Merlin doesn't know. Uther has given me and Merlin the house just outside the city. Once we're married he is signing it over to us."

"Wow Morgana."

"I know. I can't wait."

Just then the house phone rang. "I'll get it." Morgana said as she picked the phone up. "Hello?"

Arthur stood and watched as a look of horror spread across Morgana's face. She fell back against the wall and and slid down it. Dropping the phone in the process.

Arthur rushed up to her and picked the phone up. "Hello? Guinevere?" Arthur looked down at Morgana to see her crying. "We'll be right there." Arthur put the phone down and crouched down to look at Morgana. "Come on." he said. Holding her hand, he led her out of the house, locked up and helped her into the car before running around to the drivers side and getting in and driving off towards the hospital.

* * *

When Morgana and Arthur walked into reception they saw Gwen there waiting for them. "How is he? What happened?" Morgana asked quietly.

"Someone pulled out and hit him head on. The other driver isn't as badly injured as Merlin is. Merlin has severe head injures. We've done all we can but I should warn you. The next forty eight hours are very critical."

Morgana started to cry and Arthur hugged her. "Can we see him Guinevere?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

Arthur started to follow Gwen. Morgana wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

"We've put him in a private room. We've called Hunith, she's on her way. Here we are."

Gwen opened a door and Morgana and Arthur followed Gwen in. Morgana gasped when she saw Merlin. His head was bandaged up, he had wires and tubes in him that was all hooked up to a monitor.

Morgana let go of Arthur, slowly approached the bed and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and held Merlin's hand. "Merlin." She said softly.

Gwen looked at Arthur. "Hunith should be here any time now. I'm going to wait at reception to meet her." Arthur kissed Gwen. "Thank you Guinevere." Gwen smiled before leaving.

* * *

_Well? What do you think?_

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. but only a short one this time.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana was still sitting on the edge of the bed holding Merlin's hand when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Hunith. She stood up and hugged her. "They say that the next forty eight hours is critical."

Hunith nodded whilst still hugging Morgana. "I know love. I know." Hunith pulled away. "There's someone outside to see you."

"But Merlin-" she started. Not wanting to leave his side.

"I'll sit with him."

Morgana nodded and took one last look at Merlin before leaving the room. She shut the door behind her and looked to her left to see Uther standing there. "Dad." she said before moving into his arms and started to cry again.

"It's alright love. Merlin's strong he'll make it through the forty eight hours. And when he does, I'm paying for him to go private. I've already told Hunith, so no arguments. Alright?"

Morgana nodded.

Arthur looked at his father and saw that he was beginning to look uncomfortable. He walked forward and took Morgana out of his fathers arms, spun her around and held her in his.

"I'll get us all a drink." Uther said before walking away.

* * *

As the next forty eight hours passed Morgana didn't leave Merlin's bedside.

Arthur walked into the room and up to Morgana. "Morgana, you need to go home."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Morgana you haven't slept, ate, drank or even changed in the last forty eight hours. I'm taking you home where you can shower, change and have something to eat and drink because all you're doing is making yourself ill."

"Arthur's right dear." Hunith said.

"No. I'm not leaving him."

"Morgana. Don't make me do what father did to you years ago when you wouldn't leave the fair."

Morgana stood up and faced Arthur. "You wouldn't."

Arthur sighed. "No."

When Morgana saw Arthur turn to walk away, she turned back to face Merlin.

Arthur looked at Hunith and nodded who smiled slightly. Arthur put his hand on Morgana's shoulder and spun her round. "Arth-" she managed to get out before finding herself being put over Arthur's right shoulder.

"I warned you Morgana. GUINEVERE."

Morgana saw Merlin's hospital room door open and Gwen walk in. "Is she ready?"

"She is now." Arthur turned to face Hunith. "We'll be as quick as we can." Morgana started hitting Arthur's back. "Hit all you want Morgana. I'm not putting you down."

Arthur left the room with Gwen and started to walk down the corridor. "Arthur people are starting to look. Put me down."

"No. People aren't looking because I'm carrying you. There's nothing strange about a bloke carrying a woman. They are looking because you won't hold still. If you want them to carry on staring then by all means continue to hit, kick, pinch and scratch me. But I'm not putting you down."

After a few seconds Arthur smiled at Gwen when he felt Morgana relax.

* * *

A couple of hours later Morgana walked into the hospital with Arthur feeling clean, full and a lot better. When she reached Merlin's room she saw Hunith stood outside the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hunith? What's happened?" she asked.

"He's out the danger zone. He's in an induced coma."

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"Well after he was out of the danger zone, the doctors put him in an induced coma so his brain can repair itself." Hunith opened the door and Morgana walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of Merlin's hand again.

Hunith and Arthur came in. "I was talking to Uther. I know he was going to pay for him to go privately but he will only be in this coma for twenty four hours. When he wakes tomorrow the doctors will take him for some tests and when they come back, if they prove that he'll be fine, then he can be released." Morgana smiled.

* * *

The next morning Morgana picked up her bag and stood up. "I'm going to go and change. I'll try and be as quick as I can."

Five minutes after Morgana left Hunith saw Merlin begin to stir. She quickly pushed the nurse call and waited anxiously for the nurse. Within thirty seconds, a nurse came in to check on Merlin who opened his eyes and began to look around, he looked at the nurse who was checking his monitor and writing things down. He looked to his left and saw Hunith with tears in her eyes. "Mum?"

"Merlin. Thank god you're alright. How do you feel?"

"A bit sore. What happened?"

Hunith told Merlin all what had happened. She had just finished talking when Morgana walked in. When she saw Merlin awake she rushed to his side and hugged him. "Merlin!" she kissed him a couple of times before pulling away.

"Um." Merlin looked at his mum before looking back at Morgana. "Who are you?"

* * *

_Sorry to leave it like that._

_The next chapter will be up within two days._

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Morgana was sat outside Merlin's room when Arthur and Gwen came rushing down the corridor. "Morgana. We got your text. What's happened?"

"He's awake Arthur."

"He is? Well why aren't you in there with him?"

"Because he doesn't know who I am." Morgana broke down and Arthur moved forward and hugged her. He turned and looked at Gwen who was watching Morgana cry on his shoulder. "Guinevere?"

"The biggest majority of his injuries were his head. There was a small possibility that he could have amnesia. But it depends on what kind he has."

"What do you mean 'what kind'? There's only one kind of amnesia isn't there?" Morgana asked, emerging from Arthur's shoulder.

"No. There are all kinds of different types and hopefully when he has his tests done we can know which kind he has."

Arthur looked at Morgana. "So he knows no-one then?"

"He knows Hunith, just not me."

"Lets see if he knows me." Arthur moved towards the door. "Coming Morgana?"

"No. I'm just going to sit here for a bit." she said sitting down. "On my own." she added when she saw that Gwen was about to sit next to her.

"I'll go in with Arthur. We won't be long."

* * *

Arthur walked in and Gwen followed, shutting the door behind her.

Arthur stood at the bottom of Merlin's bed and looked at him. Merlin frowned at Arthur before looking at Hunith who smiled. "Merlin this is Morgana's brother and his girlfriend." she explained.

"Oh right." Merlin smiled at them both. "Nice to meet you both."

Arthur shook his head. "Nice to meet us both? What an idiot."

Merlin blinked. "Oh that's nice. I'm in a car accident and end up unconscious for two days and you still call me an idiot. Arthur, you're a prat."

Gwen smiled. "Merlin. You know Arthur?"

"Of course I do. We've been friends for about six years."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Arthur's girlfriend. How did you know my name? I don't even know yours."

"Merlin do you know who Morgana is?"

"That woman who hugged and kissed me as soon as I woke up?"

"Yes."

"No. All I know is that she's Arthur's sister. Who is she to me?"

"She's your fi-" Arthur started, but Gwen stopped him and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell him who Morgana really is. His brain is still delicate. We've got to be careful what we tell him."

Arthur nodded at Gwen before turning back to Merlin. "She's your friend."

"Is something wrong with her?"

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well she came in here, saw me awake, hugged me and kissed me, I asked who she was and she just looked at my mum then looked at me before running from the room crying."

Gwen walked up to Merlin. "Do you know what's wrong with you?"

"Not long after Morgana left a doctor came in and explained that I have amnesia and that they will have to do some tests later on today. Arthur. Who's Morgana to me?"

"She's your friend." he lied.

"Please?"

"She's your friend. Like me and Gwen are your friend, but you and Morgana were a bit closer then us."

"Is she my girlfriend?"

"No." Arthur walked towards the door. "Me and Gwen are just going to get a drink. We'll see you in a bit. Guinevere?"

Gwen walked away from Merlin. "We'll see you later."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen left and shut the door behind them. Morgana stood up. "Well?"

"He doesn't know me. But he knows Arthur."

Morgana looked at Arthur. "How can that be?"

Arthur shrugged. "He didn't know me when I first walked in. Hunith just told him that I was your brother. She didn't tell him my name."

"But he called you by your name?"

Arthur nodded.

"What made him call you by your name?"

Arthur shrugged again. "I don't know."

Gwen stepped forward. "Merlin said that it was nice to meet us both. Arthur couldn't believe it so he called Merlin an idiot. As soon as he called him an idiot, Merlin blinked and looked at Arthur as though something had just clicked then he just acted as he always does around Arthur."

"What kind of amnesia is that then?" Morgana asked.

"From the looks of it. He remembered Hunith straight away because she's his mum, he's known her all of his life. He's only known us for six years, so he won't know us. But I'd say that he will remember. And the only thing that will help him remember everything is a trigger word."

"Trigger word?"

"Yes Arthur. Merlin didn't know who you were but as soon as you called him an idiot. That was it. He knew who you were because since you've known him he's known you for calling him an idiot."

"We'll have to test this out. Guinevere. Text and ask my father to come here."

"Why can't you do it?"

"My phone is at home." Gwen shook her head at Arthur as she started to text.

A couple of minutes later Gwen got a text of Uther saying that he's on his way and that he'll be there in ten minutes.

"What do we need dad for Arthur?"

"There is something that father always says to Merlin. Father will ask him and if he remembers then we know the trigger word is something that person is well known for as far as Merlin's concerned."

Morgana looked at Gwen who smiled. "He's right."

* * *

Uther came walking down the corridor to see his son, daughter and Gwen sat outside Merlin's room. "What's happened?" he asked.

When they all explained, Uther nodded. "But I don't even know what my trigger word is."

Arthur smiled. "I do. Why don't you girls go in whilst I tell dad."

Gwen and Morgana nodded and walked in. Merlin looked at Morgana and Gwen. "Hey guys. I keep asking mum who you really are to me Morgana because I don't believe Arthur when he said you were just a friend, but she won't say."

Morgana smiled. "That's all I am Merlin."

"I don't know you and I know you're lying."

Before Morgana could reply, Arthur and Uther walked in. "Merlin. This is my father."

"Do I know him?"

"You do."

"So Merlin. Amnesia?."

"Yeah."

"Anything else wrong with you?"

Merlin frowned. "Like what?"

"Have you some sort of mental affliction?"

Merlin laughed. "No Uther I haven't."

Behind Uther, Arthur grinned. "Two down. Two to go."

* * *

_Next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don'town Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. It's the last chapter and a long one. (well, longer than the others.)**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Over the next few days Merlin had tests done and was given a full bill of health except for the amnesia to which doctors declared will come back with a trigger word, just as Gwen said.

Gwen walked into Merlin's hospital room. "Well, that's my shift finished. I've got your discharge papers signed. Let's get you home."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks Gwen. The sooner I remember you and Morgana the better. I've asked Arthur, my mum, Morgana and Uther and they've all lied to me. Now I'm going to ask you and I hope that you don't lie."

"Ask me what Merlin?"

"Whose Morgana to me? She's seems more upset than anyone else. She's more than my friend. I know it."

"Well if you know that she is more than your friend then that's alright."

"But it's not. She's more than my friend and I want to know."

"I can't tell you Merlin. It's not that I don't want to because I do. It's just something that you will find out on your own, when you remember that is. And you will remember. Just not yet. I mean. I didn't mean 'just not yet' I mean you will soon and I-"

Gwen was cut off when Merlin hugged her. "Merlin?"

Merlin pulled back and smiled at her. "Gwen. I remember you."

Gwen frowned. "How? What was my trigger word? I don't even know what I said, I-" Gwen sighed and looked at Merlin who was still smiling. "I was babbling wasn't I?"

"Yes you were. Now I remember you. I know that you wouldn't lie to your friends. Who's Morgana to me?"

Gwen smiled. "Lets get you home." she said ignoring his question as she picked up his bag that contained some of his clothes and toiletries.

* * *

Gwen knocked on the front door of Arthur's house after dropping Merlin off at home. Uther answered the door and saw Gwen stood there. "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't knock and wait for someone to answer the door. You just walk in as if it was your own house and if it's locked then use your key."

Gwen smiled and apologised as Uther stood aside to let her in. Just then Arthur came downstairs. "Guinevere."

"Morgana isn't here is she?"

"No. Why?"

"Merlin remembers me."

"Really? What was your trigger word."

"I babbled." Uther and Arthur laughed.

"Whose going to be the one to tell Morgana that Merlin remembers us all except her?"

"You."

Gwen turned around and Uther and Arthur looked over her shoulder to see Morgana stood on the doorstep. "Morgana. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Morgana asked as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Because Merlin remembers all of us but not you."

"It's alright Gwen."

"You're not upset or mad?" Arthur asked.

"Only at myself for not knowing the trigger word." Morgana walked past all of them and went upstairs. Gwen made to follow but Arthur grabbed her arm to stop her. "Leave her be for a while."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Merlin started to notice that as he got closer to Gwen and Arthur, Morgana started distancing herself from him. Wanting to know answers and determined to know just what Morgana is to him he went upstairs and was about to knock on her door when he heard her talking on the phone.

"What do you mean I can't do it over the phone? Alright I'll be there in about half hour. Merlin? Why do I have to bring Merlin? All I want to do is cancel, why does that have to count for us both coming? I don't care how much money I'll lose. Ugh, fine." Morgana flipped her phone down and stormed out of her room only to collide with Merlin.

"Morgana what are you trying to cancel and what has it got to do with me?"

"Nothing Merlin." she said as she stormed past him and made her way downstairs.

Merlin followed her. "Liar. I heard you on the phone." Morgana stopped halfway down the stairs and turned around to face Merlin who nearly bumped into her. "You were spying on me?" she accused.

"No I wasn't I came to ask you why you have been distancing yourself from me these past few weeks and before I get to ask you I hear you trying to cancel something that involves me and you won't even tell me."

"It's not my fault you can't remember."

"Oh. So it's my fault that I was in a car accident and unconscious for three days then woke up with amnesia forgetting everyone but then remembering everyone except you."

"I didn't say that. Stop twisting things. God whatever did I see in you?"

Merlin frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Morgana who are you to me? Please?"

"What's going on here?" Morgana turned away from Merlin to see Arthur appear at the bottom of the stairs with Gwen.

"Nothing is going on Arthur."

"Don't lie to him." Merlin looked at Arthur. "I came upstairs to ask her why she is being so distant with me and I overheard her on the phone trying to cancel something that involved me and her."

Arthur looked shocked at Morgana. "Morgana no. Don't go cancelling anything. He will remember."

"He won't Arthur. You know that as well as I do. Who am I kidding by leaving everything and hoping that he'll remember? Me that's who. I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much."

Before anyone could say anything Morgana pushed past Arthur and Gwen and walked out of the front door.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Uther stood there. "There is still six weeks left. Follow her and make sure she cancels nothing."

"Yes father."

Arthur walked out of the door followed by Gwen and Merlin. At the end of the driveway they saw that Morgana was heading towards the park. Slowly. They started to follow her.

* * *

When they walked onto the park they saw Morgana sat on the swing gently rocking herself backwards and forwards as she had her eyes fixed on her feet.

Merlin told Arthur and Gwen to sit on the bench before walking over to Morgana. "Do you trust me?" he asked standing behind her.

Morgana looked over her shoulder and smiled before holding on to the chains waiting for Merlin to push her.

Arthur looked at Merlin pushing Morgana on the swing then looked at Gwen to see her smiling. Not at Merlin and Morgana, Arthur noticed, but to a group of blokes messing around playing basket ball. "Guinevere?"

Gwen turned and looked at Arthur. "Leon's over there. And he's going to help us help Merlin remember Morgana."

"How?"

"Because it's just came to me what Morgana's trigger word is. Listen."

* * *

Leon stopped playing basketball to answer his phone. "Hello? Arthur, how are you mate?"

"_Fine. Listen I need your help."_

"What with?" Leon stood and listened to what Arthur had to say.

Arthur and Gwen watched as Leon looked up, saw Merlin pushing Morgana on the swing then looked at them. When he spotted them he smiled.

"Right. Hang on." Leon took the phone away from his face. "Hey guys. Stop playing for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Line up." Leon's mates looked at each other confused.

"Come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can continue to play basket ball."

When they all lined up Leon approached the first one and put his hand on his shoulder and put his phone back to ear. "This one?"

"_No."_

Leon moved to the next one. "This one?"

"_Nope. The second to last one."_ Arthur replied.

Leon put his phone back in his pocket and moved to the one that Arthur said.

"John mate. I need you to do something. Well. Arthur does."

"What's that?"

When Leon told John, he raised his eyebrows. "I can't do that."

"John, you've got to."

"No I haven't."

Leon sighed. "If you do this. I'll give you my sisters number."

"Ok." He said before making his way over to Morgana.

When he reached them, Merlin stopped pushing Morgana who looked up to see the bloke in front of her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't you dump scrawny here and come with me. That way you'll know what a real man looks like."

Morgana stood up. "Excuse me? You think that you're more man then Merlin? And what kind of chat up line was that? Let me give you some advice. Girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours."

Behind Morgana Merlin blinked. He put his hand on Morgana's left shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Morgana. You were going too cancel our wedding?"

"What did Arthur tell you?"

"Arthur told me nothing. You were going to cancel our wedding? We're not getting married for another six weeks. You could have at least gave me a bit more time to remember."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "You remember?"

"Of course I do."

"What was my trigger word?"

"What you just said to him." Merlin answered. Pointing at John who was still standing there watching.

"That must have been your trigger word. You said it to me about five times before you finally agreed to go on a date with me."

Morgana laughed as she threw her arms around Merlin.

John looked over at Arthur who started laughing. "Thanks mate. You can go back to your game now." he yelled.

Morgana tightened her grip on Merlin. "I've missed you."

"I've been right here."

"It's not the same."

Merlin pulled back. "Still want to cancel our wedding?"

"No I don't."

"Good." he said before leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled away he took her hand and started to lead her off the park.

Arthur and Gwen stood up. "Merlin, Morgana. Where are you going?"

"I've remembered Arthur. I remember everything. So we're going home."

Arthur frowned. "You're taking Morgana home because you remember?"

"Yes. I remember. And now I have remembered I am taking her home because since we've been going out we haven't been without for longer than four days. It's been four weeks. I'm taking her home right now."

Arthur pulled a face causing the other three to laugh. "Ugh. That's my sister. Did you have to tell me why you are taking her home."

"No. I didn't have to tell you. But you asked. I'll leave you to tell Uther that I remember Morgana. See you both later." Merlin put his arm around Morgana's waist. "Come on babe." Morgana smiled put her arm around Merlin as he lead her off the park.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
